


Alternate Ending

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, before the last jedi, i wrote this a year ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: so i wrote this a long time ago when things were breezy and it was just TFA and there was still hope for Poe and Finn's love. original female character so me, named Jenna, old friend of Poe, her and Rey are a thing. takes place right after the end of TFA so Poe is still watching over Finn in the hospital. i love Poe's and Rey's maternal relationship with General Leia so much theres some of that. it gets better after ch1 i promise.tw-details about Finn's ptsd and childhood. theres talk about how to get two people that have hardly touched anyone ever (Rey and Finn) into a healthy normal relationship with that, even with sex.





	1. Chapter 1

I would not blame Rey if she didnt show, I'd be tired if i was just defending the universe from evil too. 

But there she comes, practically running up to my booth. She appears to have showered, her dark brown hair slicked back into a single pony-tail and the same grey-blue jacket drapes over at odd angles long black pants and a white-knit shirt. She smiles wide at the food.   
"you are the best" she tells me. i laugh.

the booth is made for many but she chooses to sit on the same side as me, pulls the food next to her. quickly she dives her head into the plate of fries and without waiting begins to tell me her story. I somehow don't mind seeing her bite the food while she tells me how great having a family is..usually it would gross me out but shes so excited and I'm so happy for her. 

eventually the sauce will spill over and it does. I wait for her to notice, she doesn't. I grab a napkin and hold it up to her. she laughs and thanks me, still chewing.  
i take the time to say "why dont you eat and then you can tell me all that happened?" she apologizes, i wave it off.

"if i just killed kylo-ren i wouldnt even agree to eat lunch with someone, i'd be downing half my refrigerator right now then sleeping" i offer. this makes her stop chewing and look at me. her expression grows icy in an instant.   
she puts her hand over her mouth, leans next to me and says in my ear. "i didnt kill him"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poe was nearly asleep on Finn's chest, watching him was so boring. he had been here for hours, all there was to be heard was soft breathing, the wind from the window and...fast breathing.. Poe sat up alarmed. Finn was breathing like something was chasing him. hes never seen him have a nightmare or anything.. should he call a nurse? Poe holds his hand

"come on buddy its ok, its ok just.."

"kylo-ren!" Finn yells springing up, his eyes flash open too.   
Poe's stunned. he cant find any words. "Finn? Finn! Finn!" he hugs his chest. oh right, hes panicking.

he looks at Finns darting eyes "its ok its ok Finn look at me" he does and calms down a bit. "..Poe?" Poe nods smiling.

"hes..kylo, in the woods..Rey" "i know i know you're ok now. your safe. Rey's safe too. shes..defeating him even"  
finn breathes a lot. looks pityingly down at Poe. "she lost"

 

\-----------------------  
"Leia already knows. we put in the reports he's dead because its the best thing. that's all i can tell you. you have to act like you believe we've won"  
i stare shocked. "are you ok? what will he do to you?"   
"nothing. he cant. he cant hurt anyone hes just not..dead."  
"dont tell me organa thinks she can still save him.." rey says nothing to that.


	2. Chapter 2

Poe hopes its just shell shock and Finns recounting when it looks like they failed in the forest. he doesn't want to think about how prophetic Finn's words sound, or how sure he was of them. 

"Finn we gotta focus on you right now, im gonna call a nurse to check your vitals. can you move?" "i think so" together Finn is able to stand up. Poe has him sit back down and now he's the one sprinting to the lunch room where i told him ill be. 

he stops seeing that Rey is there. she laughs "you've looked like you've seen a ghost, wait! is it Finn? is he awake!?" 

he sits in the chair in front of us. "i thought you killed kylo" he whispers to her. she stares baffled at me "how did you tell him?" "i didnt i swear" pPoe answers "She didnt. Finn did." 

once we're all in Finns room and we get the nurse to leave, Rey is holding her forehead like shes realizing something. she looks to him, they both nod.  
"guys, input please. we dont all have the force we cant read your minds" Poe stammers.

"but we do. what i saw is exactly what happened, Rey was gonna kill kylo, she sawed off his arm even..then its like her brain was killing him but her body wasn't...she let him go" 

"let him go? let him go where?" finn looks to rey who nods again "thats all we can tell you" he says.   
wow him too. he also explains how apparently, somehow no ones in danger we're all just fine. "i'm gonna go talk to Organa" Poe says  
"no" Finn says. Poe is surprised. 

"its not a good time. plus, finn just woke up"-Rey

"yeah i..have questions..Poe why were you sleeping on me? how long have i been in here and..who are you?" he points to me. 

introductions go on. Finn smiles "oh, nice to meet you. any friend of Poe Dameron is a friend of mine" "told you i'd love him" i say, which makes him smile more.

Poe smiles "im glad you like eachother..so why cant i see Organa?"  
Rey groans "we told you its not a good time"  
"can i ever talk to her"  
"yes..eventually" "about this?"   
Rey frowns "probably not".   
Even Im frustrated.

i can tell Poes thinking the same, what if Organa is still bent on redeeming her lord of all evil son?  
i can tell Rey thinks we're thinking this as she says  
"could you two let Finn and i talk?"   
"ofcourse" i say, and link poes arm out the door.

"you're thinking what im thinking arent you?" i whisper. "i think i know Leia and she cannot be this stupid" "maybe it has nothing to with her" "that's what im afraid of" i motion us to sit on one of the empty sick-beds. 

i"hey, you have far too worried eyes for someone whos lover just recovered from a coma" i nudge him.  
"i guess. we didnt talk much. he saw me sleeping on his chest" i cant help but giggle 

"did he mind?" "i cant tell"   
after awhile both Rey and Finn join us in the room, Finns arm around Rey for support.

Poe immediately gets up "do you need a walker?" he nods.  
"i got it, Rey why dont you come with me" i offer. 

Poe glares at me. "stay" i mouth, referring to before. 

"how is he?" i ask her. "as far as i can tell remarkably well, besides his foot its like he was never sabered." 

i get the materials he'll need from the closet. she watches me as i do this.   
"jenna i'm sorry i would tell you more if i could" "i know you would"i give her a half smile. 

"jenna.." i hand her some things to carry. "its fine i get it. you're only looking out for us" we walk to their room. "yes i am im protecting Finn and Poe.." 

she opens the door with her back "..and you" she says the you her hazel eyes deciding whether or not to stare at mine, they do a bit then slide back quickly, entering the room....if that was some sort of code about the future i'm lost. 

from what can be seen Finn is comfortable next to Poe, as he helps him trot around the room carefully, one arm on his shoulder.  
the noise from the door opening makes his leg buckle, probably out of fear.   
Poe catches him by sliding an arm around his hip. "its ok" Poe says. quickly Finn is back to his feet and apologizing, embarrassed about the embrace.   
you dont have to be a Jedi to tell that. 

once he's use to the walker we all go out and decide in support of normalcy to resume eating. Finn and Poe sit down in the seats in front of us, chewing on Rey's endless fries.   
several people see us and congratulate both Finn and Rey, some even hug them which both of them aren't that use to.

while this happens poe and i exchange a look. ive been his friend for awhile so one would think i can read him better. hes either thinking this means something for the two of us or nothing at all. 

After the last admirer commends them Finn says to us "i never had this many people hug me in my life"........thats only 4.

"Me too!its weird" Rey agrees. This is so sad. Poe and i share a look again. I know they wouldnt want us to pity them. At least theyre happy now.

"Well,how does it feel?" Poe asks. "The applause or the hugs?" Rey asks. "Both"

"im really happy." Finn says staring off.   
He was thinking how far he came how he helped people he was trained to kill and has friends. How he brought hope not terror. We all stare at him.

"Did you like the hugs Finn?" Rey asks quietly. He nods.   
"Can i give u another one?" Poe asks equally as delicately.Finn snaps out of it stares at him surprised, but nods.

Poe goes for traditional, both arms around his back. "You did good" Poe tells him. Rey and i look at eachother and smile, she leans her head on my shoulder and whispers "a lot happened while i was gone yeah?" Shes clever. I nod.


	3. Chapter 3

That night we stay together Rey and Poe especially thrilled Finns back. All in rey and I's room. We play a round of spoons which goes hilariously. 

Poe and i werent deliberately planning it. but these were things that were good for adjusting two people that have hardly touched people in their life in a way that wasnt violent. I mean there was swatting away of hands for spoons but it always ended in laughter and apology.

We move on to charades which is also funny, we make fun of commander hux. Poe makes finn laugh so much he spits the water he was drinking out.  
Poe keels over and Rey goes "oh dear" like an older sister wiping at his mouth right away with a napkin. 

Poe is back up in time to see this, turning his laughter into a disheartened small smile. Im the only to notice this. I dont think he sees her as Finns big sister.

Its decided none of us would like to be alone so the two men take the other bunk. It takes awhile for me to fall asleep so im awake when poe leaves for the bathroom, which makes rey go up and go to. I whisper "itll be occupied" she says its ok. Theres a single bathroom in the hall.

Somehow now i fall asleep but what happens is this:

Poe leaves the bathroom Rey accidentally runs into him. Both apologize. "Im glad youre back rey" "aw thanks im looking forward to knowing you better, finn adores you,you know. Thank you."  
"he said that?" She just laughs. He still wants to know.   
"So you two are really close?" "Yep hes my best friend" she says 

"..but we wouldnt be friends w/out you giving him your jacket and me thinking he stole it" "haha thats how that happened?"

"Yup well goodnight poe"  
"rey wait. Uh, im..really glad have eachother he loves you."  
She waits for him to say something she doesnt know, she doesnt see why this should keep her from peeing.

"& jenna shes my best friend. We go way back. Like high school sweethearts back. Shes a special person and i think she adores you so youre lucky"   
"thank u. I didnt know you two were together"   
"ow hah we're not not for 10 yrs we're friends thats it. Im not interested in her"   
rey smiles in the dark "well thats good to know" "yeah, i guess"  
"look at us 4 soldiers no love life" she says opening the bathroom. he murmurs "no love life at all"

 

Its probably a good thing i was asleep otherwise i would have been confused and restless and eavesdropping. Meanwhile Finn was wide awake.

His head faced the door combined with the things they do to you to make you a better storm trooper, he could hear all of it. Confused. Everything she said was right finn did adore him. Ever since he met him. But he had no idea what that meant.

He tried to compare how he felt about him and rey since they met. He was equally devastated when he thought poe died and rey was captured. He loved them both. Sometimes he just liked looking at Rey listening to her fiddling with tools. It was comforting. And when she looked back it was like a hug. Which made him think about Poe.

Which when it was happening made him think about,oddly Jenna. Jenna was saying how happy she was Rey was back, on the tarmac, he didnt know how he remembered this because it wasnt his memory but there was something similar about that hug and his with Poe. Hm.

Now, when Poe looks back at him after staring at him he wouldnt know what its like because Finn always looks away. He has no idea why. It was like when poe caught him from falling today its instinct. Which is absurd poe is his friend.

Finn was trained to reject all things good or potential, friendship, whatever it was at night when he saw recruits sneaking out, holding eachother,that always baffled him. But that was especially frowned upon. The next day the 2 were forced to explain their motive in front of everyone to which they replied they needed to feel less numb, distracted. (less alone) they were sentenced to solitary confinement for awhile. Finn was 9.

All these memories floating up and tangling with Poe made him especially confused, and anxious. He fell asleep.  
\

The next morning i got up before everyone to wake poe up. we left the room again  
"why did u pull me out of bed again?" "oh u know...did you embarrass me when you and rey went to the bathroom last night? I fell asleep"

"the first order may destroy everything and thats what youre worried about??"

"Oh like you didnt ask her for something" "fine" he repeats everything. I stare at him

"what do you think she meant?" "I have no idea i couldnt see her face"  
"well she seems to like you, and finn adores you! Thats great" i tell him. 

"idk. Shes smart she may have just been trying to get me to shut up. She was happy you and i werent together" i get worried. "..u think she likes u?" "I think itd be very odd to like someone she hardly talks to when your her best friend and shes never made a move on me"

"well shes never made a move on me" i say honestly.   
he raises an eyebrow and laughs "really?"  
my eyes widen. "no..When has she?"  
"Omg" poe groans "i wouldnt lead you on about someone i didnt see potential with. Trust me next time she touches u or compliments u or stares at u w/ the eyes, let yourself think abt it." I thank him. 

We rly should stop having these conversations outside the door bc finns awake again and vert confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn was still baffled. They used the word 'like' in 3 different ways, Finn thinks to himself. Does Poe like Rey in a weird way he doesnt understand? Does Jenna? Does Rey like anyone. I mean he likes Rey, Rey likes him. He thought everyone knew that. What does make a move on mean? When did Rey move Jenna?? A lots happened since he was attacked.

He decides to ask Rey later.   
"Hey rey youve lived around" "haha yes i have"   
"what does make a move on someone mean?" Rey stares at him.

"What does it mean to like a person. I like people i like you i like poe but maybe not the way i heard it" she sits down.

"I cant rly help you with the 2nd part because ive hardly ever...making a move on is like flirting, complimenting them touching them letting them know you think of them in a romantic way"

"ohh so how you move on jenna" her eyes widen at him and the wordage  
"I uh didnt know i was.." "sorry it sounds more complicated now" "its ok finn sit with me"

"since i have slightly more experience than you im going to explain what feelings pr..how people say them..bc i think we both could use it..ok?" "Sure"

"i love you, general aunt, my dad. you are, home and hope and i love talking to you and hugging you. I kissed your forehead when you were unconscious once. you  
re nice to look at. I never had a sibling its kinda like that?" He has no point of reference for any of this... "ok"

"its basically the same except with Jenna i care what she thinks of me more. i turn away when she looks at me i fumble my words, my wanting to protect her is less sister more.." she motions a hug. "like you want to hug them more..like i dont know its ridiculous i think sometimes at night is Jenna happy? i want to make her safe and happy like right then"

"Thats it!" Finn agrees. "Its the same with poe hes like you except i turn away when he looks back. Like my instincts are telling me this is the kind of thing you get punished for"  
"finn?" She stares at him concerned.

He wants to leave but poe and i waltz in. At least now he doesnt have to talk abt it. Their conversation make them both avoid looking at us, so poe and i look at eachother.

"Everything ok?" I ask. "Yep" rey says. Finn fakes a smile and sits down next to her to avoid poe. Shes grateful.  
Eventually we talk i get drinks for everyone and use Poes shoulder to get up on the way out like i always do.

Finn mouths the word "moves?" To Rey.  
Poe is skilled in nonverbal communication after years of eavesdropping on see through glass meetings. Oh shit. He heard them.   
He tries to calm down maybe Finn heard it from anywhere? Rey just raises her eyebrows as a response and sips her gone tea.

When i come back i hand them to each of them and notice rey still avoiding my face. "Rey is everything ok?" "Yeah ofc"

"so rey was telling me you two use to be a couple" finn says point blank. wow for someone who doesnt know what liking is he knows that. 

Poe gulps, confirmation, he heard everything.  
"I know what a couple is haha in the first order it was another weakness if you wanted to blackmail someone, take their partner" he realizes the morbidness of what hes saying and apologizes. 

"Its ok finn." "Thanks. But i have questions about whats considered normal here? I mean the first time i met you rey i held ur hand and it freaked u out. I thought it just meant comfort." They look to us for "normal" explanations.

"It can be. you hold anyones hand family friend a lover" poe says.   
"Ok so how do you make sure they dont think your trying to move on them? How is it different? you two touch eachother all the time" he asks me and poe. rey looks down and holds her hand on her temple.

"Um becayse we ve told eachother for a long time it doesnt mean we want to be a couple its for comfort or practicality as friends"i explain.

"so you tell them?" "you can" i half expect him to prod rey or ask poe about yesterday but he doesnt.

Later: "rey i know i know close to nothing about it but i think you were initiating interest with jenna..because you havent told her" finn prods.

"so what if i was..it doesnt mean she wants to be my..girlfriend maybe shes just freaked out"  
"no shes not i may have not known the jargon but now i understand. she likes you, and poe.." 

"likes you." finn nods. "Well? Is that good?" "I dont know" Finn out of nowhere walks out the room to find just the person and ask.

He knocks on poes/his door. There stands poe getting ready to go to work. "Can i come in?" "Haha ya its your room" "hah right"   
fin sits on the bed. He stared at poe and motions him to sit next to him.  
"Is something wrong buddy?" 

Finn stares at him still. Poes confused but smiling a bit. Finn slowly finds the confidence to slip his hand into poes. Poe draws in a sharp breathe.   
"Did something happen?" He asks again.   
"Im. Showing potential..interest..maybe" he lightly moves their hand up and down. Poe is still confused then realizes his mouth opens

"wha, interest..in me?" Fin nods smiling letting his mouth open to laugh at him a bit. Fin looks down at their hands. He brushes over poes skin with each one. Poe leans closer a bit. "So what does this mean?" Poe asks. 

"I like talking to you and seeing you and hugging you but its different from rey. I love her but i cant let you look at me too long, im..close to you and its..it."  
"finn"   
"its what ppl get punished for. I never thought id feel it with someone i dont even know what its like" poe places his hand on his shoulder. 

"Finn you will never be punished for liking me. Or anyone. What ur feeling isnt wrong its how a lot of people are built, to have fun, its human." Fins eyes dart between his  
"thank you" fin smiles so does poe  
. "Finn" "ya?" "What do u want to do..right now"   
finn looks down at his lips "if i do this does it mean i am your boyfriend? Because ive nvr kissed anyone i dont know"   
"no you wont automatically be my anything" "ok" and they do. and its amazing.

"So how do you feel?" Poe asks. "Good." "Was it what you expected?" "not at all" fin kisses him again.---------

 

Meanwhile, in rey and my room: "Hey" i say taking my key out of the door, flipping the hair out of my jacket and kicking my shoes off. Reys looking at me more concerned than ever. I sit down next to her   
"what happened? Is it kylo?" She smiles "no its not bad..hopefully" i nod. I notice now she took her hair down completely for the first time wavy and rich and sweaty making curls on the side. Her expression is hard.   
"I should admit something. Maybe i was..hinting to you. Because sometimes i wonder does she like me because i stopped wondering awhile ago if i did because i did. like.. I do. And are lives are a mess and i could use a friend."  
i think i understand what shes saying.   
"I could use a friend too. And she likes you."

Rey smiles running her tongue through her mouth.  
"is it ok if i make a move on you now with the understanding that i mean something by it?"   
i smile "Depends on what you wanna do"  
"i want to kiss you" i nod.   
She ends up doing it just on the cheek which makes me giggle. "Sorry" "no, i liked it was that your first time?" She nods. Wow.


End file.
